1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to machines for cutting printed circuit boards and, more particularly, to a routing machine for cutting component mounted printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printed circuit boards are widely used throughout the electronics industry. Often, two or more circuits are arranged on the same panel and the panel is cut into separate boards for each circuit after all of the components are mounted.
One method of separating circuit boards is to precut the bare panel except for connecting tabs. After all of the components are mounted and the printed circuit completed the tabs are either cut or broken to separate the individual boards.
A more rapid and precise system for separating individual component mounted circuit boards utilizes a high pressure water jet to cut the panel between circuits. This system requires that the components be resistant to water damage. Moreover, the cut boards must be cleaned afterwards to remove residual matter.
An improved system for separating individual component mounted printed circuit boards, previously developed by applicant's assignee and marketed as the ATI 400 Router, utilized a routing bit for cutting between the individual circuits boards of a panel pressed by a pressure foot brush, but debris removal by a vacuum exhaust system was not complete and left dust debris on the boards, which had to be removed before the boards could be packaged for shipment. The system was limited to components not exceeding a half inch in height. Moreover, the routing bit could only come within one-tenth of an inch of a component or circuit line on the printed circuit board.